Life?
by xGLEEKYx
Summary: Rachel dropping out of highschool and left Lima suddenly with out telling anyone. Tucked away living in New York with why she left her hopes and dreams behind will she ever truly be happy?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel POV

Life? Really what is life anymore? Nothing but Breathing eating and heart break in my eyes. You can never truly get want you want, and when you do something is taken away from you suddenly and painfully. Take my life for example. All I've ever want to do was to sing and be on Broadway. Oh, if I only know how cruel the world could be. I was 18, barely even legal. I was _so _stupid. Running away from home to New York? Not that smartest choice I've ever made in my life that for sure. I left behind everything that has ever really meant anything to me. My fathers, my life, everything. Even the boy that haunted my dreams, whether I was awake or asleep. Finn Hudson. I had to leave though. At least that's what I tell myself day in and day out. Sure, I'm happy. Well…as happy as a single mother can be. Yes, that's right. Single mother. Who would have known that I, Rachel Berry would get pregnant in high school and age 18? I had to leave of course. I couldn't stay there and let everyone look at me in pity. When I left people thought I was going to leave to live my dreams. I had to let them think that. I ended up going to New York. I loved it there when we went there our senior year. So in my mind it was the perfect place to go. I don't even know people's reactions to my departure. I left my cell phone, all I took were clothes I needed. And sad to say I even sunk so low as to steel money from my fathers. I was despite and scared. The money had barley gotten me by but it worked. I worked all through my pregnancy not on Broadway of course, who would cast an 18 year old high school drop out? No one, that's who, But I'm not complaining. That much. My life is nothing of what I hoped it would be and there is nothing I can do about it. The only good thing I have is the beautiful little girl in the room over crying for her momma.

As I walk over to the child's room I force a smile on my face. Caroline was the only thing that matter to me anymore. I can think of my past all I want, but she is my future. The little girl looks up at me from her small bed with her tear filled eyes and my heart flutters. Her little arms reach up for me as I scoop her up into mu arms. She was just nearing the age of 2 as I came to the age of 20. When her little hands burry in my hair all of my worries from my past melt for no as I worry about my daughter needs. She often walks up in the middle of the night with horrific dreams. Like mother like daughter. Cradling the girl in my arms in when I feel most at hire. She's my everything and will always be. As nestled her face into my neck I could feel her hot tears on my skin. Rubbing soft soothing circles on her back she slowly calmed down as I sang to her softly. I felt her falling back asleep in my arms but I didn't want to let her go. Walking over to the couch facing the large window with the wonderful view I laid back with Caroline laying peacefully on my chest. I could feel her soft breath on my neck as I look out over the city: the city of broken dreams. I let my eyes start to close in a peaceful slumber as I lay there with the one thing that was always there for me.

Finn POV

_I look down at my phone seeing a strange number calling. It's not Ohio's area code so my first thought was to hit ignore. It was probably just to no good business call that would end up costing me 20 dollars to answer then just hang up when hearing the same old same old robotic voice. But for some reason as I gaze down at the phone I can't help but think for a slight second that maybe, just maybe I was her. Her would be Rachel Berry. My heart always clenches at the name. I have absolutely no idea what happen to my high school sweetheart. One minute everything was perfect, we were in love and happy as ever. Then the next she was just gone. She had packed clothes and even stolen some money from her fathers and that was the last anyone has heard from her. For all anyone knew she could be dead. That thought just sent the sting of tears to my eyes. I was still hopelessly in love with this girl who left me. Sadly I had been sleeping around just to try to stop thinking about her for a fraction of a second. Of course that hadn't work. I only thought of her. Perhaps things would be different if I knew what was wrong with her. But I haven't the slightest idea. How could she do that to every one? What right did she have to break all the people she had at home? She really had no idea how money people loved her. _

_ The screaming of my phone sends me back to reality. Rachel is gone. Nothing is changing that. Yet my heart always screams in protest when I say that. I reach for my phone picking it up_

"_Hello?" The other line is quiet for a few moments as of the caller had changed their mind._

"_Finn?" Did I just hear that right? Was that the voice of his dreams? The voice that always made him feel at home? _

As suddenly as I had fallen asleep I wake up. I was that dream again. The dream I always have about her. When I awake I always feel worse than I do when I fall asleep. It's especially horrible when you wake up with a girl in your bed. Looking over and her sleeping form my brain searches for her name and nothing comes. Looking around the room I thankfully notice this isn't my apartment. It's much easier to leave then to get them out. Slipping out of the bed I pulled my clothes on quickly and leave the woman's house. Is this what I have become? A man who went around sleeping with every girl in Ohio? Life kind of sucks that way. I am just eating breathing and breaking hearts. I will never really get what I want, I wouldn't deserve her anyways. And if life was simple, was easy, then in my opinion it wouldn't really be _life_. Life is all of those things, never really getting want you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel POV

Waking up with Caroline in my arms always seems to set my day off right. Just seeing her little beautiful face smiling up at me cooing Momma made me feel like the most needed person in the world. In her eye I was perfect, the person who held her when she cried, praised her when she had said her first word. I was her everything and she was mine. As much as I want to escape my old life it wasn't possible. Music was a part of my life, a major part at that. That would never change. God, even my last statement brought a song into my head, Your Anything by Taylor Swift. Sure the song was about a young girl wanting the boy of her dreams, as every one of the young country singers songs seemed to be about. But the concept was there..

Caroline was stirring in my arms again so I put her on her feet on the hard wood floor. As soon as her tiny feet hit the floor she was running to her room and giggling like crazy. It was no lie that she was a happy little girl. I followed her smiling in spite of my sour thoughts. It was hard not to be completely intoxicated with the child's chipper mood. When I waked into her room I saw her laying in a pile of overly large stuffed animals. Her gaze flicked up to mine and she let out a shrill giggle as she tried to stand and feel back into the pile of fluff. Walking over to her I fell into the stop beside her and she let out another stream of giggles. I was laughing by the time my back hit to soft fur of the animal enveloping me in the soft comfort. It was not wonder children enjoyed them so much.

Much to Caroline's delight momma was playing in the animals with her. She crawled over to me and sat herself onto my stomach and putting her hands on my cheeks. Sometimes I wondered who the adult was because it was times like this when I got the most comfort. My smile match Carolines as I spoke to her

"What are you doing to momma's face angel?" the only response I got was giggles and a shake of my face from the toddler.

"I love you angel, more than you can ever imagine" That time when she answered me tears filled my eyes

"Love" she said with smile that lite up her eyes

That was the first one Caroline had said three weeks and two days ago. Followed by momma that came a week ago. She was quit the verbal child. Always cooing in what I insisted was a sing-songy voice. Her babysitting said that how all baby's sounded but I was nothing if not hard headed. I loved hearing her say those two words but that was the first time she had responded to me when I had told her I love her. I said it about a million times a day so it was no wonder she had picked up the meaning of the word. Pulling her down to me and hugging her close as she kissed my cheek I stood up with her walking to the changing table. While changing her she always played with her feet. It was simply adorable.

After changing the child I walked with her on my hip into the kitchen putting her in her chair. Looking at the clock I saw that our playing had put us behind schedule. Gathering up apple sauce and dry cheerios I laid them in front of her while pulling her chair into the bathroom to keep an eye on her while I got ready. We had about an hour to finish up get Caroline to the babysitters and hurry to work. After getting myself ready I washed off Caroline's messy face and put her into a pick cotton dress and tan sweater. Heading out the door we faced the crowds of New York City. It certainly wasn't the ideal place to raise a child but this is where people couldn't find us. It was a large city. Easy to hide in.

After dropping off Caroline I hurried to the restaurant that I waited tables at. It was the best thing I could get and I only had it for my looks and personality. Not many places would hire a high school drop out with a two year only. I was grateful for the job none the less, it was a high class place the paid well on top of all the tips I got. People told me I was charming so I often did get the higher tips then the rest of my fellow workers. They didn't know of course, I didn't need them all hating me.

Running into the restraint I saw that I was a few minutes late. Throwing an apologetic glance at my boss I quickly put on my apron and got to work. Walking up to the first table I was greeting with the friendly face of an older lady and who I assumed to be her daughter. They were kind as I gave them one of my best show faces. Only one person I knew would ever see through that face. Jesse. Yes, the boy who had thrown eggs at me. But he came back and said sorry, I forgave him. Only to crush him by kissing Finn on stage in front of Jesse no less. I broke him. He wasn't upset at first but his anger slowly boiled over and he hadn't talked to me since. I admit, I miss him terribly as well. He was the one person who understood my pure passion to be on stage.

Sighing at the memories that refused to move I walked over to a man sitting alone with his back to me. His brown hair was in a mess of curls and his back was tone, very muscular. Approaching him as if he were any other customer, I put on my show face and stood to face him

"Hello I am Rachel, How are you doing this morning?" The man looked up and I let out an unexpected gasp seeing is face. It was Jesse St. James. What was he doing here? Had he searched me out? What did he want?

"Why if it isn't Ms. Rachel Berry. Where _have_ you been hiding all these years?" I looking at him I felt as if he was judging me, he found me. Of course he knew I wasn't on Broadway obviously. He was huge right now and he would have known if I was out and about


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this! I wrote it starting as nothing but it turns out I really liking this one! I don't know who I want Rachel to be with. At this point it could be Jesse, Finn or even Noah to be honest. So yeah, as for Caroline's father…I don't know! I'm open to opinions and I'll hope you'll give them(: So Review please! 3

Jesse POV

I could see her since she walked in. She looked beautiful as ever. But there was pain on her features. I was clear that she was tired and she was using her perfected show face to everyone she came in contact with. I could point out each flaw of this girl because we were exactly alike. She was so talented she could burst. This tiny girl had such a voice that whenever she sang whether it was happy or sad it brought me to tears. But the question was, why on earth was she working here? Sure I had heard she up and left school suddenly, but I assumed she had finally realized she didn't need a Lima high school diploma to make in big. So I was looking out for her name everywhere I was. Nothing. After about a year I truthfully thought she might have died. But then an old friend from Carmel contacted me. He told me how he had in fact seen none other than Rachel Berry with a child on her hip walking into a low grade apartment complex. Naturally this intrigued me. So going on my own to scope out where he had seen her I didn't see her all day. It was a Saturday and not once did I see the mother and child come out of the building.

I found myself always looking out for the young starlet. But she was just nowhere. I asked directors if she had been trying out. All came up with negative answers. They knew her name from the dreadful kiss her Junior year at Nationals. Some even knew her from the what I assume to be thousands of audition tapes sent to them. She was to young of course but they all had their eyes on her. They were equally as shocked as I was that she had not been out and about making her name. They all knew she had graduated a year ago and they were waiting for her. But nothing came in from her. So passing it off I through myself back into my own auditions. I finally got the part of Beast in Beauty and the Beast. Some told me I was made for this part. That I _was_ the Beast. But whatever..

Now imagine my surprise when I come into the little diner for lunch and the next thing I know I and compelled to look up and I see the gorgeous face of Rachel Berry. So she _is_ New York, huh, was she a mother? Is child that Jake had seen her with? Was it hers? Her voice rang out though the small room and I moved so my back was to her so she couldn't see my face. I feared her seeing me right away would upset her and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted her to be able to be open with her. Our past wasn't good. But she and I were so similar that maybe I could help her with whatever was going on. It was painfully obvious there was something , it was more than odd that Rachel Berry was in New York and not even stepping foot into the Broad way scene.

I knew she was stepping up behind me before she even said anything, that's how our connection worked.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry. How can I help you." Putting my menu down I looked up to her face for the first time. I could see that she was clearly shocked that I had found her, but only to stumble upon her my accident after searching for her. Ironic really, isn't it?

"Why if it isn't Ms. Rachel Berry. Where _have_ you been hiding all these years?" I spoke with a warm smile. She just stared at me. As if I was a ghost of some sort.

"J-Jesse. What are you doing here?" I'd heard her say the very sentence to me before. Right before she ripped my heart out in front of a crowd of people. She didn't know how I felt about her of course. I always hid every human emotion from people. It equals greater success. Besides, I didn't want to be Rachel and let people see hope broken I was. That's weak. And if there is one thing I'm not that would be weak.

But Rachel on the other hand.. She wasn't weak. No, weak wasn't the right word for Rachel Berry. She was soft, frail, breakable. But not weak. Rachel was one of those girl who took everything that hurt her and made something beautiful. She took that beautiful thing and put her talent into it and wails all of the hurt and pain on stage. The sound coming from that girl is unbelievable. She was so talented and the pain she goes though only adds to the talent. So no, that's not weak. A weak person would it fact be me. As sad as I am to say this maybe I am weak. I lied to Rachel when I said that I thought other people would take my classes that didn't involve show choir. I'm not stupid, I knew I had to go to my classes. But I just didn't. I hated what I had done to Rachel. Throwing eggs at her..such a stupid move.

The girl had in fact done nothing to me. Nothing be love me with all of her being. Then, just like that I was ripped from her. It was Shelby's fault really. I had to go back to Carmel rather than stay at Mickenly with Rachel like I wanted to. I had my full ride to LA to worry about though. Shelby threatened to take if if I didn't go back to her. That would have been just fine if I wasn't majoring in show choir. My parents were never short on money, but my father hated my choices. He told me that a St. James man should do something worth living. He didn't think singing and dancing was a valid career option. So with that he cut me off of a collage fund unless I majored in business, medical, or law. Neither of those option suited me so I simply had to go running back into Shelby's arms.

Then it all really went downhill. The team had heard how The New Directions were actually a rather good team. The voices all mixed together well and they had Rachel. They all thought that if we crushed her she would bring the whole team down. So, they came up with the whole 'Funk' Number to scare the, And boy, did it work. But that wasn't enough for my evil team. They wanted to know I wasn't going to rub to Rachel. So they formed the biggest regret of my life. Egging Rachel Berry. The vegan. It was cruel, cold hearted, and just flat out mean. But they didn't care. They needed to know I was on hteir team and not hers. So I called Rachel that afternoon telling her to come met me. I heard to hope in her voice, and when I saw her running toward me my heart was broken even more. Her Face showed hope. Then it hit her. The first egg. While I just stood there like the major jackass I am. She looked at me with all the pain in her eyes. I hated the fact that I had caused iy. Here she came running out to run into my arms and I egged her. When it came to be mine turn I walked up to her holding the egg. Geisel stood behind me telling me to do it. I should have taken the broken girl into my arms and rushed her home. I almost did it too. But them she whispered. " Just do it Jesse. Break it. Like you broke my heart." The only think my genius self could come up with was " You broke mine first." Right before I cracked it on her forehead. I looked at her with tear filling her eyes and my world fell.

Two days later I was shocked to see her name come up in my phone. Rushing out of practice quickly I answered the phone with all the hope in the world. I wanted her to yell at me. To scream and tell me how horrid of a person I was. But to my surprise when I answered the choir director was on the phone. Mr. Schuester told me to bring my team to their auditorium. When we arrived Rachel walked out and my blood went cold. She looked beautiful, not even hurt anymore. I didn't even really hear what she said . The next thing I knew she was walking back and the music started. The all came out slowly and they blew us away. Their 'Funk' number was much more than I could have imagined. They worked together so well as a team while we all wanted to rip each other's throats out. After they were done we sat there for a few moments. Then when the team started getting up I stayed behind.

She moved on. It was clear in the performance she gave she had moved on. It hurt me in a strange way. I wasn't used to the kind of pain. I was always the more love em' and leave em' kind of guy. But Rachel Berry changed me.

From then on I focused all my energy on our number for regionals. It was the only thing to do that numbed this new found pain. I was cold to the word. To my team. I hated every single one of them. But the person I hated most was my self. They hadn'f forced me to throw the egg. I could have done things differently. But I was _weak_.

Coming back to the presence I looked up at Rachel.

"I could say the same to you my dear" She shook her head looking at me. Almost as if, if she tried hard enough she could shake the image of me away.

"I'm working Jesse. What would you look to drink?" That time when she spoke she didn't even look at me.

"Rachel, sit. Talk with me." Again she shook her head not raising her eyes to mine.

"I have work to do Jesse. Flag me down when you're ready to order"

With that she walked away. But I didn't falg her down. I just sat were I was and watched her.

A/N So, I hope you guys liked the new chapter! I will be working on multiple stories at the sanme time but the more you guys review the more I will write! So PLEASE review review review! Muah! xoxox


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hia guys(: I hope you are all doing well! I had some major writers block/ not wanting to write. Sorry! But here it is(: Oh! And I was wondering about the other Fic Trust me. Continue or delete? It seems like people didn't like it much…Anyways! Here's the chapter, hope you like it! Happy reading!

Rachel POV

As I worked I felt Jesse's eyes on me were ever I went. He sat there for three hours doing nothing. When he finally left he came back an hour later and sat right back down in the same spot watching me. To be honest it was kind of creepy. I was stuttering my words and clamming up with the customers. The manger kept giving me odd looks and all I could do was smile back.

When it was finally time for my shift to end Jesse walked up to me. I kept my back to him as I took of my apron and hung it on my hook. The last thing I wanted to do was have Jesse St. James rub it in my face how he has been doing so well and I was stuck waiting table. I knew that was the only thing he would want to say to me. I knew he would laugh and snicker inmy face how kissing Finn Hudson on the stage at nationals out junior year had been a mistake. Of course I knew that was true. I could have had Jesse. I could have been with him and been happy. But no. I wanted Finn like I always wanted Finn. And look where that left me; running away from Lima with my tail between my legs with a baby on the way. So yes, if Jesse were to say all of those things none of it would be wrong. It'd be just another slap in the face.

But when Jesse said none of those things I was utterly surprised. He didn't say anything at first. But when he did my heart melted all over again.

"Rachel." He said soft and kind, like he generally cared about me. The way he spoke made me remember why I was so in love with him in the first place. Jesse got me. He always had. Now was no exception.

When I turned to him he smiled softly and took me into his arms holding me. I sighed softly letting my body relax into his as he rubbed large lazy circles on my back. His arms were strong around me and his body warmed me. I took a deep breath; his scent flowing though my whole body. He always had a smell that was a mixture of hair gel and a smell that was purely him. When he spoke again his mouth was right by my ear, his breath hot on my ear.

"Baby what happened to you?" His voice sent shivers racing down my spine. As I listen to his question I was brought back to reality where I had a baby girl to go get from the sitter and go home and care for.

I pulled out of his arms and I was instantly freezing. "Jesse" I said slowly avoiding eye contact with him. If I looked into his eyes I knew things would be bad. I knew I would pour all of my emotion out to him and as I said before I didn't want that. Although my life was in the gutters it wasn't as bad as it could have been. At least I wasn't stripping or on a street corner at night. That would be mortifying.

"Jesse." I stated again slightly stronger this time. "I have to go. I have thing that need to be taken care of." With that I grabbed my purse and turned on my heels getting out of there as quickly as possible. Little did I know that Jesse had followed me from the restaurant to the sitters then home.

Later that night I was sitting at home with a very crabby baby in my arms. I rocked her back and forth singing softly trying anything to just calm the girl. To make matters worse there was a knock on the door that sent Caroline into a ragging fit. She screamed when I out her down hurrying to the door. I looked back only to see her walking toward me; her face red with tears.

Picking her up I walked to the door and was shocked to find those blue eyes I had once dreamed about looking at me for the second time that day. Jesse looked at me the down at the child in my arms and his face showed confusion. Caroline let out a small little whimper when I didn't let him into the house. She was a very smart girl and knew when I didn't let someone in they weren't good news.

Stepping aside I let Jesse in. He walked in slowly and I shut the door shut behind me. I shut it with a little to much force and the slam sent the dark haired child into yet another fit.

"Shh baby girl. Mama's got you.." I spoke softly into the dark curls on Caroline's head. I rocked her and did everything I could to sooth the child. I sang the quiet song I had made for her the day I brought her home.

_Sweetly, slowly, love unfold me. _

_I'm here for now, I'm here forever._

_Never shall you fear, that a day will come_

_That you will be alone_

_I'm here my baby_

_I'm here forever_

_Sweetly, slowly love unfold me. _

The song didn't exactly make scene but it didn't need to. It was soft and slow and exactly what was needed to sooth her. Sure I could have come up with something better. But I was 17. Alone in New York with a screaming child on her first day home and I was tired as hell.

In doing all these soothing routines I momentarily forgot about the curly haired boy who was now seat on my couch watching my every move. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time but I was too wrapped up in my daughter to care at the moment. Now that she was calming down and I wiped her tears away I walked toward him and sat down next to him. Caroline sat on my lap resting her head back against my chest looking over Jesse. He was doing the same to her. Sitting back I just watched to two and had to admit it was quite adorable.

When Jesse's eyes came up to meet mine, they were soft and full of compassion. Most people knew Jesse as a cold hearted snob, but I knew better.

"What's this little cuties name?" He spoke softly and sweetly not to startle the child.

"This would be Caroline." I said softly bouncing her on my legs a little. Caroline just smiled at him her dimples showing as his saying "_Yes, I know you're talking about me. And yes. I am cute." _ Jesse Laughed softly and looked back up into my eyes.

"Is this why you've gone MIA?" He questioned looking straight into my eyes. That was another thing I loved about Jesse. He was never one to beat around the bush. He said what he was thinking and wasn't afraid to do so.

"Jesse" I started off talking and he quickly cut me off.

"Don't you dare Jesse me. You hear me Rachel? I want to know what's going on with you! Why would you be in New York and _not_ living out your dreams? This doesn't make scene to me! When I went back to Lima for you they told me that you had just up and left and no one had hear from you. I went crazy. Do you have the slightest idea at how many people you have hurt pulling this little get away of yours? And the baby? Did you leave _because_ you were pregnant or did you get pregnant after you left?"

Jesse's rambling was put to a stop as I got up and walked with Caroline to the nursery. She was nodding off in my arms and I knew tonight was going to be a long night. I laid her down and kissed her head softly and turned on the Broadway classics she fell asleep to every night.

Walking back out I was met by Jesse's gaze piercing into me. "Sit and talk now." He orders and I walked over sitting next to him with a sigh.

"What do you want to know?" I looked to the side and our gazes locked.

"Everything" He answered back sitting back but keeping his eyes locked with mine.

I moved so I would be more comfortable for our long talk. I knew that this could very well take most of the night. I told him about the fight I had, had with Finn. Then about how I went to Noah to make Finn jealous. I was furious that Finn had slept with Santana and I had every intention of making him hurt as bad as I did. So when I sought out Noah and slept with him I felt horrible. The over whelming guilt was too much for me and I went to Finn's house to tell him everything that had happened. Things were going good with us talking. Finn was pouring his heart out to me about how much he loved me and the next thing I knew his lips were trailing down my neck. It's safe to say that Finn never found out about me and Noah.

When I finally stopped talking Jesse nodded. I had expected him to call me a whore or as many other names in the book he could think of. He wouldn't be wrong. In my eyes I was all of those things. But he didn't do that. He just looked at me and pulling me into his arms. I rested my head on his chested and sighed quietly.

"So who is the father, love?" He asked and his hand trailed up and down on my back.

"I don't know." I answered honestly "I have always been so afraid to look. I personally think she's Finn's. She has his dimples and his silly way to always want to make people laugh." I chucked softly "But me and Finn share similar features so I can't help but wonder if she's Noah's. I named her Caroline because the first time someone had ever sung a song to me it had been Noah. He sang me Sweet Caroline and it just seems to fit her.."

Jesse smiled softly. "It really does fit her Rach. You're doing an amazing job and raising her. She seems like a great kid."

"She really is." I nod against his chest smiling softly. "She's my everything."

After my last comment we sat in silence for a while. Both perfectly happy with the quiet time to let our minds wonder. When Jesse spoke up though it certainly did shock me to say the least.

"Let me help you." He whispered "Quiet your job and move in with me. I have an extra room big enough for you and Caroline. I'll help you get into the business. You were made for Broadway Rachel Berry. And I will not sit back and watch you give it up."

"Jesse, I couldn't possibly do that."

"You can and you will. Do you hear me Rachel? I care about you to much to watch your life pass you by. I get that you have Caroline now and you can't just be on Broadway but you are already working crazy hours on your feet all day. The only difference would be that when you're on stage you are doing something you love. Not something that you have to do to get food on the table for you daughter. I can take care of you both if you'd let me. You and I aren't done yet Rach. We haven't even had a chance yet to blossom. We are away from Lima now. Away from everything. We have a chance, and I don't want to give it up."

Listening to his small speech brought tears to my eyes. Jesse still did care about me. He wanted to help me and he want to try to work on us as a couple. Wrapping my arms around him I hugged him tightly. He held me in his arms with a small smile onhis face. He was taking that as a yes. And it was.

A/N Again sorry for the long wait but there it is! I hope you liked it! Thoughts? Comments? Review please! Oh! And if you want to take a peck and see what's up for Finn let me know! Don't forget about him yet(; But please review! It makes my day!

xoxoxox


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : so so so so so so so SO sorry I've been gone so long! There was some problems with grades and laptop was gone so yeah..But I have it back now(: Yay(: I hope you guys stuck with this story and enjoy the chapter(:**

**Jesse POV**

As I made my way out of Rachel's apartment later that night after tucking Rachel into bed making sure she and Caroline were okay my head was swimming. I still couldn't quite believe I had finally found her. Of course everyone had though she would go to New York. She was Rachel Berry after all. But never in a million years would on think I would find her in a café taking orders to get food on the table for her little girl. Though it did make sense. Rachel would never want everyone to know she had become yet another statistic to Lima Ohio. Even though she wasn't making much of a life for herself she still needed to get out of there and I understood that completely. It was such a stupid move though..

Walking into my apartment I let out a soft sigh. It was very late. I knew Rachel got up early for work so I was planning to get up even early to ensure that she did in fact quit her job. I wasn't about to let Rachel stay in the shithole apartment with a baby. They would be moved in with me as quickly as possible. Last night after telling Rachel this she didn't seem to object. Although I really never gave her much of a choice, but that was a just detail.

I pulled out my lap top logging onto my email. Rachel would kill me for this but I just didn't care. I had to let her dads know she was okay and that I had found her. I had to fill them in. They would call me when they got the message and I would explain everything. I could be that simple if they let it.

Sitting on the couch I pulled up a new email doc and quickly typed out a message.

_ Dear Hiram and LeRoy Berry,_

_This is Jesse St. James. If your memory doesn't serve you I dated Rachel a few years back. Although I am pretty positive you will know who I am I just felt the next to address myself. Anyways, I have found Rachel. She is in fact in New York. Now please don't come rushing out here to her. That is the last thing that should be happening. She is doing quit fine to be honest. I know you will be calling me as soon as you get this but I can insure you your little girl is okay. I will do everything I can to take care of her as long as she lets me. _

_Talk to you both soon_

_Jx _

After sending out that message I sighed softly to myself getting up making my way to the bedroom pulling my shirt off over my head. Looking at the clock I saw I would probably get about 4 hours of sleep. It was worth it though. She was worth it.

Waking up the next morning it was still dark out and I stifled a groan pulling myself from my warm cocoon. I stumbled my way into the bathroom with my eyed half closed and turned on the shower. Stripping of my clothes I got in and sighed in contentment at the hot water rushed over my body. Remembering the task on hand I quickly got my shower and got out getting dressed quickly. Moving to the kitchen I make a cup of coffee while getting my phone off the charger throwing it in my pocket while shrugging my coat on. I gulped down the coffee and out the door I went to Rachels.

I chose to take a cab simply because there was no point in driving in New York. Sure I had a car for those special occasions like a week end trip to the Hamptons. Oh Rachel would love that. Maybe we can go the next nice week end. I can't imagine she's been unless she went with her dads some time.

Arriving at Rachel's I saw that there was lights on in her apartment. Good, I seemed to have made to in time.

Walking up to her door I could hear the quiet buzz of the TV. I let myself in knowing she honestly wouldn't mind. Or at least I hope she wouldn't. Well there was no going back now. I was in her house. Wait, didn't see lock her door? Careless girl…good thing she would be living with me soon. There was no way I would let her stay in the scum building let alone this building and _not_ locking her door.

I didn't see her anywhere so I simply listened for her and heard the shower running. Ah ha! Found her. I wasn't about to going into the bathroom with her though, at least not yet. So I made my way to the kitchen. Looking around I saw the coffee pot was empty so I went in search of the coffee. After finding it I quickly made a pot. Sitting at the table I looked around the small apartment. She did her best to keep it looking good, but it looked like the place was falling apart. Truthfully I was debating on starting to pack her stuff for her right now.

When Rachel finally made her way out and into the kitchen she looked at me oddly and I just smiled at her. God, she is adorable.

" Jess…" She said slowly while I just sat waiting for her to continue. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

" Well first off you should thank god it's me and not some on else. Are you freaking crazy? You left your front door unlocked you mad woman! Second off I came to make sure you didn't go to work today. I told you , you were quitting and that is that. "

I looked up at her expecting a classic Rachel Berry blow up, but was delightfully surprised to find her laughing and sitting on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall and she smiles brightly at me.

"Always looking out for the ladies are we St. James?" A Chuckles falls from my lips as I kiss her cheek

"Only you Rachel. Only you. "

When she smiled and laid her head on my shoulder I held her closer to me. This was go enough for now. Having the love of my life curled up on my lap. What else could I want?

**A/N Okay! I hope you liked it(: Sorry it was kind short, hopefully I will write some more soon! We'll see after the REVIEWS(; *hint hint* **


End file.
